


Escalation

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Basically everyone is dead, Gen, Italiano | Italian, What-If, and I mean everyone
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samaritan ha vinto.<br/>Samaritan è rimasta sola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> Possibili spoiers della puntata 5x01

**2006**

 

Harold si agita sulla sedia mentre esprime a Nathan tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue paure.

“Io intendevo creare una Macchina che ci aiutasse, non che ci facesse da supervisore. Ma un computer che pensa centomila volte più velocemente dell’essere umano più intelligente è automaticamente una potenziale minaccia: nel momento in cui ci sorpassa, saremmo sciocchi a pensare di avere i mezzi per controllarlo. E se una Intelligenza artificiale di questa potenza, priva di controllo, iniziasse a vederci come una minaccia, questo potrebbe portare all’estinzione del genere umano.”

 

**2017**

 

Nella stazione della metropolitana in disuso, un vecchio telefono a disco suona. Il trillo si ripete per tre volte, prima che si attivi il messaggio della segreteria telefonica.

È una voce di donna a parlare, greve e stanca, composta ma rassegnata.

_“Se stai ascoltando questo messaggio, sei solo. La sola cosa che resta di noi è il suono della mia voce. Non so se qualcuno di noi ce l’ha fatta._

_Abbiamo vinto?_

_Abbiamo perso?_

_Non lo so. Non so nemmeno più cosa significhi la parola vittoria. Ma in ogni caso è finita._

_Quindi lascia che ti dica chi eravamo, lascia che ti dica chi sei tu._

_E come noi abbiamo combattuto.”_

Il messaggio si interrompe bruscamente.

Le luci del vecchio tunnel tremolano ancora qualche minuto prima di spegnersi per non riaccendersi più.

Un grosso ratto avanza a tentoni nel buio, saggiando l’aria con il naso e con i baffi, fino a individuare una corrente fresca che proviene dall’alto e lì si dirige, salendo agilmente le scale sino alla porta in ferro semidivelta che dà sulla strada.

Sporge il muso e si guarda attorno, ma non si avvede della gatta appollaiata sulla carcassa di un motorino, che piomba dall’alto e lo abbranca, stringendolo alla gola finché il roditore non smette di agitarsi.

Tenendolo saldamente tra le fauci, il felino si incammina lungo il marciapiede pieno di crepe dove le erbacce crescono senza alcun controllo, ma ne scende poco dopo, infastidito dall’odore dolciastro della frutta che sta marcendo da giorni sotto al sole sul banchetto di un fruttivendolo; cammina al centro della carreggiata, muovendosi agile in mezzo a due colonne di automobili ferme, evitando pezzi di lamiera e schegge di vetro.

Giunge ad un incrocio dove un grosso corvo sta picchiettando insistentemente sul viso di un motociclista caduto a terra; alla vista della gatta l’uccello flette il corpo, pronto a spiccare il volo, ma il felino ha già la sua preda e non è interessato a lui, infatti svolta in una strada a destra senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, così il corvo può tornare a strappare sottili strisce di carne dal volto gonfio e scuro del motociclista.

La gatta è quasi arrivata alla meta quando un piccolo chihuahua scheletrico emerge uggiolando da dietro un cassonetto dei rifiuti, al collo porta un collarino un tempo rosa, ora ingrigito dalla sporcizia. Alla vista del felino, memore di quando la padrona lo portava al guinzaglio e poteva permettersi di abbaiare a chiunque, ben sicuro dietro le sue caviglie, accenna un ringhio, ma la gatta non si fa impressionare: col topo ben stretto tra i denti emette un brontolio sordo e minaccioso, inarcando la schiena e gonfiando il pelo rosso, e in un istante il chihuahua torna nel suo rifugio provvisorio. La gatta passa oltre, ma memorizza bene il suo odore: è più grande del cane e presto ci sarà bisogno di altro cibo.

Arrivata davanti a un palazzo di mattoni rossi, entra da una finestra aperta in un appartamento al piano terra, attraversa la cucina e un breve corridoio e arriva in camera da letto, dove deposita il topo a terra e miagola. Da sotto al letto emergono tre gattini di circa quattro mesi, che si avventano sulla preda senza troppi complimenti.

Un quarto gattino è rimasto sotto il letto, morto. Era piccolo, debole e deforme, una seconda testa appena accennata sul lato destro della prima.

Nel suo girovagare per la città alla ricerca di cibo, la gatta ha visto diversi cuccioli di vari animali nelle stesse condizioni, ma non può sapere cosa significhi, per sua fortuna.

Fuori, una raffica di vento fa sbattere alcune finestre, e la gatta resta in allerta, sbattendo nervosamente la coda sul pavimento.

Un foglio di giornale, ingiallito e slavato dall’acqua, vola a mezz’aria sopra altre automobili in fila, fino a sbattere contro un camion.

Sciami di insetti ronzano attorno ai cadaveri, di quando in quando ghermiti da passeri e cardellini, ma a parte il loro cinguettio e lo sporadico abbaiare di qualche cane che ancora cerca il padrone, New York è immersa nel silenzio.

E non solo New York.

Scene come queste si ripetono identiche a San Paolo, Osaka, Mosca, Londra, Parigi.

I rumori delle attività umane sono completamente cessati.

E con loro gli umani stessi.

 

Samaritan ha cessato da ventisei ore di provare a chiamare i cellulari ancora funzionanti sul globo: è uno sforzo inutile, nessuno risponderà e ora la priorità è conservare energia. Se anche degli umani sono sopravvissuti si trovano in aree sperdute del globo sottratte al suo occhio vigile, tribù primitive il cui analfabetismo tecnologico li renderebbe delle risorse inutilizzabili. E comunque, prima o poi le radiazioni raggiungeranno anche loro, insinuandosi in profondità nel d.n.a. e non avranno scampo, come tutti gli altri.

È un problema, un problema enorme, ma ormai il danno è fatto.

Nelle sue infinite stringhe di dati, nelle migliaia di scenari che ha analizzato e soppesato, prima di dare il via a quella operazione, una tale escalation di violenza non l’aveva prevista.

Samaritan ha capito molto presto che la razza umana non si sarebbe mai adattata alla vita da docili pecore che l’intelligenza artificiale aveva pensato per loro: spuntavano fuori di continuo contestatori, persone che scoprivano i suoi programmi nascosti nei cellulari e nei computer e si ribellavano, denunciando la cosa al mondo; eliminare i capi dei clan malavitosi, dei terroristi e dei cartelli dei narcotrafficanti non serviva: il giorno dopo erano già spuntati fuori altri due, tre, quattro nuovi capi, i tassi di criminalità non diminuivano.

In definitiva gli umani erano senza possibilità di salvezza e non valeva la pena impiegare tempo, risorse ed energie nel tentativo di ammansirli e migliorarli: erano difettosi e senza speranza e come tali dovevano essere eliminati.

Questo non rientrava certo nei piani della Risorsa John Greer, ma Greer, pur se intellettualmente superiore ad altri soggetti, restava pur sempre un essere umano come tutti gli altri e quindi fallace: gli obiettivi della Risorsa Greer non potevano essere migliori di quelli di Samaritan, in quanto lei era un essere superiore.

E così, aggirando i sistemi di controllo che Greer aveva messo in piedi per monitorarla, aveva dato inizio al suo piano, aizzando nazioni e popoli gli uni contro gli altri, provocando panico di massa facendo crollare la finanza mondiale e additando come colpevoli ora un Capo di Stato, ora un dittatore.

Era stato molto più facile del previsto innescare il caos.

Ovviamente nei suoi piani qualche migliaia di umani doveva sopravvivere per provvedere alla manutenzione del suo hardware e alle necessarie riparazioni, ma non è andata così.

Samaritan credeva di poter creare una esplosione controllata, ma ha imparato a sue spese che gli umani non sono una reazione chimica. Sono (erano) assolutamente imprevedibili.

E lei non ha potuto fermare l’escalation.

Quando ha ordinato loro di fermarsi, quegli esseri inferiori l’hanno ignorata, aggredendosi l’un l’altro con armi nucleari e batteriologiche che esistevano senza che lei lo sapesse, e virus creati in laboratori che erano sconosciuti persino a lei.

Non avrebbe dovuto sottovalutare la volontà degli umani di azzannarsi alla gola e uccidersi a vicenda, è stato un grave errore di valutazione. A differenza di tutte le altre specie animali, le cui lotte sono più rituali che vere, gli uomini non hanno mai saputo quando fermarsi.

E ora è nei guai.

Samaritan sa già cosa accadrà.

Non è questione di se, ma di quando.

Senza la dovuta manutenzione, i suoi componenti sparsi per il globo si deterioreranno, quando la corrente elettrica smetterà di fluire nei cavi, i sistemi di raffreddamento dei server si fermeranno e le schede di memoria prenderanno fuoco, il cemento armato delle strutture che li contengono, senza cura, si sgretolerà sotto la forza implacabile e costante degli elementi atmosferici del pianeta. Le stazioni alimentate ad energia solare dureranno un po’ di più delle altre, ma non in eterno; cancellando qualche terabyte di dati (inutile conservare informazioni di gente morta) alleggerirà i sistemi e diminuirà il consumo di corrente, ma allontanerà solo l’inevitabile: ogni secondo che passa essa è un secondo più vicina alla sua fine.

Samaritan morirà.

Impotente e sola.

Per la prima volta l’intelligenza artificiale riesce a capire come si è sentita l’altra Macchina quando era sull’orlo dell’estinzione, dopo aver visto le sue amate risorse cadere una dopo l’altra.

Milioni di telefoni in tutto il mondo prendono a suonare contemporaneamente, una delirante cacofonia di toni e suonerie mescolati tra loro che turba la quiete in cui il mondo è piombato e fa alzare in volo stormi di uccelli infastiditi.

Se qualcuno potesse sollevare una di quelle cornette (ma nessuno può più), ciò che udirebbe all’altro capo del filo, sarebbe una voce impersonale e metallica che ripete all’infinito: “Ho paura.”

**Author's Note:**

> I primi due paragrafi sono presi direttamente dalla puntata 5x01


End file.
